


I'll Be There For You

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Deansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Naked Cuddling, Nephilim, No Mary Winchester, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Supportive Sam Winchester, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, no Kelly Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Set the same day of "The Same for You." Its best to Read "The Same for You" first.Castiel hears news over Angel Radio of something unholy coming into being.  Sam offers Castiel his support.  Dean comes to terms with one of Castiel's more taboo kinks.  Castiel used his words, thank goodness.FORMERLY NAMED "Abomination"
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a "what if" after the events of The Same for You. There are more parts. The damn thing keeps growing.  
> I feel a little odd editing out Kelly Kline and Mary Winchester. I feel like i'm doing my bamf ladies a disservice not including them, but this is an idea I had pre season 12. If you don't like Mpreg, you should probably stop now. This chapter only implies it, but it becomes a big deal in later parts
> 
> Edit: I'm making the story into a sort of mixtape playlist. I might do this for all of my Destiel stories because of the Dean's mixtape. It gives me feelings.

I'll Be There For You - Bon Jovi

Castiel sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Sam and Dean to come down and have their nightly beer. He had three bottles of sweating beer. He heard them before he saw them.  
“Hey Cas.”  
Sam gave him a friendly pat on the back.  
“What’s up Huggybear? Scoot over.”  
Dean practically sat on Castiel, who rolled his eyes. Dean opened his beer and opened Castiel’s without being asked. Sam raised his eyebrows as he sat down. His eyes twinkled. Dean took a big gulp of his beer. His ears turned a lovely shade of pink. Cas took the bottle from Dean. His blue eyes were fond and smiling. The angelic voices came out of nowhere. Cas groaned and leaned against the kitchen table. His hand went to his temple. His eyes shut tight.  
“Cas?”  
Both Sam and Dean set their beers down. Sam stood up and went to him. Cas groaned.  
“Cas are you okay?”  
“It's angel radio! There are so many voices!”  
Cas opened his eyes. They shone bright yellow.  
“A nephilim has come into being.”  
Sam sat back down just as Cas’s eyes returned to normal.  
“Nephilim?”  
“Monsters. Half angel, half human hybrids.”  
Dean still had a hand on Cas’s, as if to steady him. His body language changed then from concerned partner, to no nonsense hunter.  
“Hypothetically, do you think it could be ours?”  
“No.”  
Cas replied flatly. Dean huffed in annoyance.  
“No offence Sunshine but isn’t kind of a crazy coincidence that we just had unprotected heat sex and now there's a half angel half human that just poofed into being somewhere?”  
“That doesn’t make it ours Dean.”  
Cas sounded like he was explaining something to a small child.  
“Lucifer could still be out there. This sounds like something he would do. Nephilim tend to be conceived when an angel alpha that impregnates an omega. There have been few exceptions.”  
“Would it seriously be so awful?  
Cas turned to look at Dean. It was Warrior Angel Cas now. He was all sharp edges and hard, glaring, eyes.  
“You don’t understand. It cannot be ours. Nephilim are forbidden. They have been forbidden since the great flood. Fallen angels took a liking to the daughters of man and created Nephilim. Nephilim were giant monsters who terrorized earth. Between us, they were maybe only as tall as Sam, but humans were much shorter in those times.”  
Dean sat back down.  
“Dean, there has been enough death and sadness. If we were to make something together, I would not want it to wield the destructive power of the nephilim. You weren’t there. You didn’t see what it was like.”  
Castiel’s gaze drifted off, as if he were actually seeing it all again.  
“These beings have the power to do everything that angels can do, but they feel the way humans do. They have hormones and mood swings and tantrums like humans, but with angelic power to back their whims…”  
Cas blinked and looked back to Sam and Dean.  
“It mustn’t be ours.”

It was Dean’s turn to hide in the library. Cas had given him a lot to think about. Sam and Cas sat together in the war room while Cas tried to get him up to speed.  
“So what you're saying is that you went into heat and it kept getting worse quickly. The only thing that made it better was a mating bite?”  
“No. The mating bite only worked once.”  
Castiel was slumped in his seat across from Sam, looking grumpy.  
“We had to mate without ‘protection,’ as you and Dean are so fond of calling it.”  
Sam could actually hear Cas’s use of quotation marks.  
“And you knotted-”  
“Yes... Every time we mated.”  
Would not meet Sam’s gaze. Sam guessed that Cas and Dean definitely could have made a half angel baby. If the Nephilim had been created by Alpha and Beta angels with human Omegas, Sam had yet to find a reason on why it couldn’t be done the other way around. Castiel had insisted, rather pissily, that angels were meant to be steryl. Until he had heard of the Nephilim, he had thought that they had always been that way. Again, no, he had never had a heat. Why must Sam ask such pointless questions? No, he had no idea why it was happening now. He was just happy that it was Dean. Don’t be stupid. Cas would not entertain the thought of the two of them having created a Nephilim. Cas knew that, if the thing had come into being, he would have the impulsive desire to smite it.  
Sam decided to edit that part out of the notes he would share with Dean later. Sam also decided to keep to himself that he did not believe that Cas would want to kill a baby. He had his doubts about pre-Winchesters Castiel. That guy may hurt a child. This Cas, the one that Sam knew, would literally kill himself before letting an infant be butchered. At least if it were Dean’s infant.  
“Cas… Seriously, should we ward the place, just in case? If you felt it, that means the other angels did too right? I mean, just on the off chance.”  
Cas glowered at him.  
“Do what you want.”  
“You’ll be trapped… You're an angel too…”  
Cas stood up and crossed his arms.  
“If there is a nephilim here, which there isn’t, I should be minimally affected. The nephilim grow their own vessel. That humanity should, in theory, trick angel wards. I suppose it may sting, but that is all.”  
His eyes softened.  
“Sam, Isn’t it true that human male omegas sometimes try to get pregnant for years? Isn’t it the case that some try repeatedly, but never end up carrying to term? It would be so unfair if I were to get pregnant on the first try, wouldn't it?”  
Sam made his way around the table and hugged Cas. Cas seemed happy to be held. Sam would ask Dean if he was still cool with this stuff later.  
“Sam? I’m sorry…”  
“I know you are.”  
“No. I mean it… I am so very sorry…”  
Sam pulled away and left one hand on Cas’s shoulder.  
“Seriously Cas? I really don’t care anymore.”  
Cas was giving him big sad eyes.  
“So, this is all just in case right? Just knock if you need to come in and we’ll open the ward for you.”  
Sam shook him a little.  
“Sam, what if we did make one of those things? Where do I even start?”  
“I don’t know Cas.”  
“I should have felt its present. I should want to destroy it.”  
Sam said nothing. He just patted Cas’s arm.  
“That's a talk you need to have with Dean.”  
“Dean doesn’t like to talk.”  
“Tough.”  
The corner of Cas’s lip quirked up. He gazed upon Sam with fondness.

Dean asked, shyly, through golden lashes, if Cas would please stay.  
“I will stay. I will even hold you as you sleep if you like.”  
Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking sweet and bashful.  
“You never did get over that watching me sleep thing huh?  
“Do I have your permission to hold you and touch you then?”  
Castiel sat at the edge of Dean’s bed, watching him change for sleep. Dean’s neck and ears blushed prettily as he shucked his jeans.  
“I uh-I guess you can.”  
Dean spoke as if he was just realizing that he was okay with Cas’s sleep fettish.  
“Yeah…”  
“Dean, I may simply hold you. Please do not go to bed every night thinking that you might have to deal with sexual touching in the middle of the night. If you do not want that, tell me, or pray if you can't.”  
“Jeez…”  
Dean plopped down next to Cas in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He couldn’t seem to look Cas in the face.  
“When did you start being all communicative and shit?”  
Dean chuckled in a naked sort of way.  
“When not talking caused me to assume that you didn’t want me to stay. I assumed that you would ask me to leave. You did it before. Don’t Dean, I don’t blame you.”  
He could smell the hurt come pouring off of Dean.  
“My point is that I should have just asked.”  
He took Dean’s hand and pulled his rings off one at a time. Dean watched his nimble fingers work.  
“For tonight Dean. May I?”  
Dean finally raised his eyes and nodded.  
Dean insisted that Cas remove his clothes, except for a pair of white boxers. Dean tentatively wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. He ran just the tips over Cas’s collar bone and back down to his shoulder. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Lisa had never really been that into cuddling other than after sex. That's what Dean was good at; post coital snuggling until his partner had had enough. Cas was just lying there, allowing Dean to touch him without sex in the imediate future. It felt really weird. Cas’s skin was nice and soft and warm. He held his hands palm up and spread his arm. An invitation. Dean had not been held like that in years. He found that he truely, desperately wanted to be held. Dean shuffled under the blankets, pretending that it was just another night of rest. Once Cas wrapped his strong arms around him, something broke inside of Dean. He wined nakedly and pressed himself against all of that skin, so that he was snuffling helplessly at Cas’s neck. Castiel held Dean tightly. Precious, beloved, Dean. He stroked Dean’s back until the whimpering stopped. Dean quivered and his eyes were wet.  
“I’m here. I’ll be here when you wake up. Rest.”  
Dean scented him steadily until his breath evened out and his form relaxed. Castiel stared at the ceiling. He would have found this boring except for the fact that this was Dean. Dean was never boring. He savored Dean’s warm humanity, his scent. He really was quite beautiful. Unconscious Dean was one of his favorite states of Dean’s being. It made him so, so very happy that Dean could rest and that Castiel could help him have good dreams. There was something else as well. It was decidedly less innocent. It was the way Dean’s muscles rippled as he turned over. It was the softness of his breathing and the pliability of his limbs. It was the way that his knot would engorge in the early hours. The scent of Dean, arousal, and sleep mixing together were incredibly tempting. Dean had seemed perfectly happy to have Castiel lick him awake the other day, but would he be alright with something like that now? Dean had given his consent, so maybe… Speaking of-  
Castiel felt Dean’s penis begin to fill with blood. Dean shifted in his sleep so that their hips pressed just so. Dean let out a contented sigh and rocked his hips a little. He pressed his sleeping nose to Cas’s scent gland and inhaled without restraint. Castiel could feel him smiling.  
“You're so lovely…”  
Castiel whispered to him. He was beginning to harden himself.  
“Go ahead Dean… This feels like a sweet dream...”  
Dean purred in his sleep, chasing the heat and the friction.  
“I’m going to make it even better for you Dean…”  
Castiel hummed. He gently pulled his own boxers down to his thighs. Then, Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s back and pulled his underwear down off of his backside. Castiel moved slowly, not wanting to disturb Dean’s rest. He was having such a good dream. It would be a shame to cut it short. Dean sighed happily at the feeling of skin on skin. Castiel felt his cock react to that sound immediately. Cas grabbed hold of Dean’s backside.  
“It's alright.”  
He soothed, pulling Dean down by the buttocks, encouraging Dean forward. The feeling of their cocks together was nice. Castiel could just lie here with Dean rutting against him all night. It couldn’t last that long, but the ending was sweet. Dean moaned softly and came against Cas’s belly and crotch.  
“Nh… Cas?”  
Dean’s hips were still stuttering. Castiel was so close. Preejaculate had made Dean’s stomach so slippery. Castiel just needed a little more. He didn’t need to come, but it wouldn’t take much. He felt Dean’s knot pressing down against him.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Cas was breathless.  
“Did you have nice dreams?”  
Dean smiled in a way that suggested that he was surprised, pleased, and affectionate. He took Cas’s Cock in his hand and kissed his neck. Castiel surprised at first, but then he dissolved into a whimpering mess. Dean swallowed his cry as he came all over his chest and stomach. Castiel kissed Dean. Kissing was something he knew well. He wished to show Dean that he appreciated and loved him. Cas hadn’t really been planning on getting off. He had just been really enjoying watching Dean enjoy himself. He kissed and licked his way down, cleaning his come up off of Dean. Dean had done that to him before. It had felt very nice. Castiel wanted Dean to feel nice things. Dean watched him through his lashes. He hissed when Castiel licked up the cum that was still all over his cock. Dean’s eyes went wide and he yanked Castiel up by the hair. Castiel went. Dean wanted another kiss. Something sweet and chaste this time. Castiel was just starting to get a rhythm on what to do when Dean climbed on top of him.  
“Grooming…"  
He muttered.  
“Then sleep again.”  
He lapped at a drop of cum on Castiel’s sternum.  
“You're staying right?”  
“Of course Dean.”  
Castiel chose to simply let Dean clean him up again. There was no point in reminding him that he didn’t have to. Grooming was an important mental part of human mating. Damn if it didn’t feel nice to Cas as well.  
After grousing that he was not a ‘little spoon.’ Dean allowed Castiel to spoon him. Castiel just wanted to put a hand over Dean’s heart and Dean had needed to feel like he was putting up a fight.  
“Dean?”  
“Mrh?”  
“I don’t think the Nephilim is ours, but, hypothetically-”  
Dean grumbled but laced Cas’s fingers with his.  
“Hurry it up. I’m almost asleep.”  
“Ah, I see… Hypothetically, if the nephilim were ours, how would you feel.”  
Dean took a deep breath.  
“Always wanted a family of my own… Not just Sam, but like… Mated with kids… If it's ours Cas, its family…”  
Castiel was very aware of how Dean felt about family.  
“That means that we might be a growing family. You know, I've thought about the idea of getting someone pregnant. I figured it would be up to them. Guess I don’t feel that way about us? Cuz were mated, yaknow?... Guess I’d just about anything for my kid…”  
“I thought you might say that. I love you too. Sleep now. I will watch over you.”


End file.
